


We didn't know where else to go

by leiaesthetic



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaesthetic/pseuds/leiaesthetic
Summary: Liz is desperate after Reddington killed her mother. She struggles with having no place to go to, but she remembers that there is someone she can always count on.Post 8x02
Relationships: Agnes Keen & Donald Ressler, Agnes Keen & Elizabeth Keen, Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 37





	We didn't know where else to go

Liz was pacing around the small motel room, her heart racing. Reddington had killed her mother. Right in front of her eyes. She felt the rage boiling in her, he took everything and everyone that was precious to her, but now he’d finally gone too far. She couldn’t just let this go, he needed to pay. She was gonna hunt him down. She was confident, she knew his processes, his backup plans, his habits-still it wouldn’t be easy to pull off without any help. 

She hadn’t cried since she raced from the park to the motel, trying to escape from the scene and from Ressler, because she knew that as soon as she saw him, she wouldn’t be able to hold back from breaking down into his arms. She realized how much she missed his presence beside her with every breath she took. And the worst of it was, that she hadn’t told him how she felt about him, but had made their kiss look like a distraction to take his gun. She couldn’t blame him for feeling betrayed, but it still hurt. Though, he probably was better off without her, Reddington wouldn’t even flinch before hurting Ressler to get to her and hell, he had already taken enough from her, she wouldn’t let him take Ressler, too. 

She sunk down onto the bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep for days, but she knew she couldn’t. Then, her phone rang, it was Beth. She cleared her throat and answered. “Hey Beth, everything alright?” She asked, the worry that something could be wrong with Agnes already creeping in. “No, no Agnes is fine, it’s just… my mother just called from Illinois, she fell down the stairs and is in the hospital, it’s probably nothing too serious, but she just wants me there. And I know you said, that you have a big thing going on at work, but could you just come get Agnes, I can’t take her with me unfortunately.” Beth said and she sounded worried and sorry. “Oh no, it’s alright, I hope your mom will be ok. I ‘ll be there in 20 minutes to pick up Agnes. Tell her to get well soon. “ Liz tried her best to sound normal. “Thank you for understanding, see you in a bit.” Beth said and ended the call. 

Liz sighed, well shit. It’s not like they could just go home, she was certain Reddington had men stationed there to take her in. He wanted to force his justification for shooting her mother onto her and she wasn’t having it. For all she knew, the FBI could also be waiting on her front door to bring her to Cooper. No, going home wasn’t an option. Liz walked down to her car, always looking behind to make out possible followers. She drove to Beth’s home in Takoma, a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood in DC. What she would give to be able to give Agnes a life her, peace and quiet, a backyard, kids she could play with. Instead she needed to constantly worry that something would happen to her. 

When she arrived, she still hadn’t figured out where she could go with Agnes. The motel wasn’t appropriate and it’s not like she could just take Agnes with her while hunting down Reddington. She knew that Scottie was in Puerto Rica this time of the year, only three days ago Agnes had talked to her on the phone and asked if there were any turtles at the beach. She was nervous when she had rung the bell, she constantly looked around. When the door opened, Agnes came running towards her, right into her arms. “Hey sweetie. I missed you tons.” She picked Agnes up in her arms and thanked Beth again before walking to the car. When she buckled Agnes in, the girl asked “Are we going home mommy, I miss my dolls.” Liz caressed her daughter’s cheek. “No, baby we can’t go home right now. You remember how I told you that your daddy taught me to always be ready for a rainy day?” The girl nodded and said “It is a very rainy day.” Liz tried to smile a little for her daughter. “Yes, and that’s why we can’t go home, we’ll need to go somewhere to hide from the rain, do you understand?” Agnes nodded again. 

Liz got into the driver’s seat, desperately trying to keep her composure in front of her daughter. She had no place to go, no place where she felt safe. Except… No, she couldn’t ask that of him, she couldn’t ask another favour of him. But she already knew, that going to him was her only option. A tear rolled down her cheek, he must thin k that she was using him for favours, but he truly was the closest thing she had to family, the only place she felt protected. Her safe haven. Her tiny island of calm. 

Still, Liz lingered in her car in front of his apartment building. He was home, his car was parked in its usual spot, she could see the light from his living room. And there she was, outside in the rain, about to invade his world with all of her baggage. She felt terrible, but she needed him, needed to see him and needed him to help her. So, she picked up now sleeping Agnes, along with her pink backpack with her sleepover things and walked through the rain into the building. 

When she stood in front of the green door to Apartment number 5, she hesitated yet again, but finally found the strength to knock. After she did, she didn’t have to wait long and Donald Ressler appeared in the doorframe, grey T-shirt, a pair of jeans and his hair still gelled back from work. She didn’t dare to look him in the eyes, instead she looked down on the floor, her voice barely more than a whisper “We didn’t know where else to go.”

He sighed, but it was a sigh of relief. He had been so worried since arriving at the park prior that day, only to be met with nothing. No Liz, no Katerina no Reddington. But now, that Elizabeth Keen, his Liz was standing on his doorstep, her sleeping daughter in her arms with a face that resembled a soldier coming home form war, how could he deny her? There were a million things to be said, a million reasons he was angry with her, but in that very moment all he could do was put his arm around her shoulder and lead her inside.

And if, 15 minutes later, somebody would observe the scene happening in Donald Ressler’s living room, all they would be able to see was a desperate woman holding onto a man and a man, shaken in his morals holding onto a crying woman. Because both of them were broken, longed for a sense of belonging they only seemed to find in each other and it that special, tiny moment, things were ok. Agnes was sound asleep in Donald’s bedroom, tucked in and with gladly no dark thoughts to disturb her sweet dreams. Her mother finally could cry out all her anguish and Donald could hold the woman he loved close to him, finally knowing she was safe. 

If somebody were to observe this scene, they would know it, they would feel it, this was family, this, was love.


End file.
